This invention relates to a new and improved nozzle device for supplying lubricants to conveyors, and typically in conjunction with conveyors to move containers in the soft drink industries, in dairies, in breweries, for food containers, for packaging, etc.
Conveyor lines used in the food container and packaging industry are frequently very long, perhaps several hundreds of feet, and these lines must be lubricated, since an insufficiently lubricated line will pose a danger to personnel if it breaks. Additionally, conveyor lines must be cleaned and sanitized to reduce or remove bacteria, fungus growth, algae, etc. The tendency is to over lubricate the conveyors, but this in turn is costly both in terms of lubricant use and also because the use of excessive lubricant can attract penalty sewage charges. In addition, dangers to personnel are ever present due to slippery conditions caused by the presence of large amounts of lubricant on the working floor.
Spray nozzles have been developed to supply lubricants to conveyors of the above type, but have been deficient since they are difficult to repair, clean and adjust due to their design, and since they may be mounted in inaccessible locations. To improve the ease of adjustment, repair, and cleaning these nozzles, the inventor herein developed a nozzle described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,033,676 and 5,1215,978.
Cleaning of the nozzle described in the patents can be accomplished by means of unseating the nozzle valve either by increasing the inlet pressure of the lubricant solution, or by retracting the nozzle valve with a tool, but in both cases this can be inconvenient.
In addition, while the nozzle described in the patents can be operated to produce a fan spray or to produce a needle point stream, this requires adjustment of a deflector screw, and this type of adjustment tends to be a time consuming task.
The present invention enables purge cleaning of the nozzle by means of a tool to unseat the valve, and which is more convenient to manipulate by hand. Also the purge cleaning takes less time, does not require a change in the inlet pressure of the lubricant solution, and the purging operation can be carried out simultaneously while the lubricant solution is being supplied to the conveyor line. In addition, the nozzle of the present invention is designed to operate in two modes, one mode producing a fan stream, and the other mode producing a needle point stream, the device being quickly adjustable to either mode.